


The Intern

by Master of Unlocking (Hikarinimichitasora)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hot Intern!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/Master%20of%20Unlocking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a sexual harassment case waiting to happen, you know that don’t you?” Catarina says by way of greeting. Magnus tears his eyes away from the way the intern is licking powder sugar off his full lips.</p><p>Hot Intern!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ficathon over at LJ! (http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?page=8#t1027905)

Magnus is not fantasizing about his intern.

 

He’s not.

 

He’s not watching the way the intern’s dress slacks pull right against his ass when he bends over the desk to answer the phone.

 

He’s not watching the intern’s mouth as he chews on a pen while he’s thinking.

 

He’s not watching the way his intern’s eyes light up when Catarina brings donuts with the coffee one morning.

 

As she is right in that moment, pushing open the glass door to his office with her hip as she carries in his own coffee and personal box of donuts.

 

“You’re a sexual harassment case waiting to happen, you know that don’t you?” she says by way of greeting. Magnus tears his eyes away from the way the intern is licking powder sugar off his full lips.

 

“Did I agree to hire him? I don’t remember interviewing him. I’d remember interviewing someone like that,” Magnus says, tapping his fingers against the desk so that he doesn’t imagine what it would feel like to run them through the intern’s hair.

 

“That’s because you didn’t. I did,” Catarina replies. “And I hired him because he’s actually a good asset to the company and in a few years, he’s going to remember us when he’s going places.”

 

Magnus finds himself darting glances through the door now. The intern is licking sugar from his fingers. Magnus groans.

 

“Oh god. Please behave yourself,” Catarina says, though she laughs a little. Magnus gives her a pointed look.

 

“Putting that in front of me, and telling me not to is like…” Magnus searches for a metaphor and finds one to his left. He holds up the donut. “It’s like eating this without licking your lips.”

 

“Well, get your enjoyment from looking only, just this once. I don’t think you’re Alec’s type,” Catarina is throwing files onto his desk now. Magnus guesses he probably  _ does _ have work to do.

 

“So his name is Alec?” he presses, leaning slightly to the side to track the man’s progress from the breakroom table to the sink.

 

“Yes. Short for Alexander. And he likes blonds. You’re like, the opposite of blond,” Catarina says distractedly. She’s flicking through financial reports from the previous week, a small frown on her face.

 

“I could dye my hair,” he says. Catarina finally looks up from the file, giving him an exasperated look.

 

“You’d look like one of those boys from those Korean pop bands you post all over Facebook. Do yourself a favor, just this once, Magnus. Leave. Well. Alone,” she emphasises the final three words by hitting him on the head with the file gently each time before placing it on his desk and walking out.

 

Magnus rests his chin in his hand.

 

His work day just got interesting.

 

*

 

“You needed something Mr Bane?”

 

Magnus looks up. He had called for Hot Intern about five minutes ago. He had fabricated a legitimate excuse for it - photocopying - but really it was just to see what the man’s personality was like.

 

“Ah yes… Alexander, isn’t it?” he asks. The man’s eyebrows raise and he steps fully into the room, letting the door shut behind him. Magnus gets to his feet.

 

Magnus is wearing a three piece suit. He always does to the office. It’s by his favorite designer. He feels confident. He feels powerful. He feels like he should be able to charm the pants of Hot Intern.

 

And good lord, his eyes are simply divine when he’s this close. Who ever allowed God to put eyes that pure in any living creature?

 

“Er, it’s Alec, yeah,” Hot Intern replies. There’s an unsure smile about his face that is absolutely winning. Innocent, and Magnus has to think, unpracticed. This is a man who does not smile often.

 

“Alec. Welcome to the firm,” he says and walks around his desk. He holds out his hand to shake. Alec takes the hand, gripping it with appropriate firmness. Magnus lets the handshake go on a little too long and he sees Alec glance down at their hands and back up before he drops the other’s hand.

 

“Thank you, Mr Bane,” Hot Intern says.

 

“Oh, it’s just Magnus here. No one calls me Mr Bane,” he says, allowing a smile to stretch across his face. The smile on Hot Intern’s face disappears though.

 

“Really? Because Ms Loss was very clear. I was only to call you Mr Bane,” he replies. Magnus wants to find Catarina and throttle her, but he can’t so instead he just forces out a laugh.

 

“She’s a… stickler for proprieties,” he lies. Alec seems to accept that and then waits, expectantly, for Magnus to continue the conversation. Magnus is aware that this is exceedingly awkward.

 

“Oh, yes. Your task. Your mission, if you choose to accept it,” Magnus says, walking back to his desk and picking up a manila folder. He hands it to Alec with a flourish. “Photocopy these for me?”

 

Alec chuckles a little. His laugh is really rather adorable. Magnus thinks there might be actual puppies and kittens that are less adorable than his new intern.

 

“Right away, Mr Bane,” he says, taking the folder and holding it up to show he’s understood. He begins to back away to the door.

 

“It’s Magnus.”

 

Hot Intern nearly trips over his feet just a few feet from the door. He catches himself before he falls though. Magnus waits until the intern is gone before he allows the evil smirk to spread across his face.

 

Catarina was wrong. Alexander Lightwood definitely liked the dark, handsome types too.

 

*

 

“Magnus. I’m telling you. Stay. Away.”

 

Catarina has come into his office. In her hands is the paperwork that Magnus got Hot Intern to photocopy. He pouts at her.

 

“Give me a decent reason and I will,” he says. Catarina sighs and draws the blinds in front of the glass door.

 

“What’s his name?” she asks, pointedly. Magnus doesn’t even pause to think.

 

“Hot Intern,” he replies. Catarina rolls her eyes.

 

“His actual name. The one attached to his social security number,” she prompts. Magnus purses his lips.

 

“Alexander Lightw- Ah.”

 

He realises why the name sounds familiar. It clicks into place.

 

“You hired our rivals… son? Cousin? Nephew?” he asks. Catarina takes a few steps into his office.

 

“Son. He’s Maryse Lightwood’s son,” she replies. Magnus raises an eyebrow.

 

“And it was a good idea to show our rivals the inner workings of our office because…?” He prompts. Catarina runs a hand through her hair. Her hair is now the only thing not pristine about her appearance.

 

“Because he asked very nicely and because a boy I’m assuming is his boyfriend made a very large donation on our behalf to the Beth Israel Pediatrics Department,” Catarina explains slowly. Magnus pouts at her.

 

“So, it’s about money,” he says. Catarina sighs.

 

“Look, it’s a bad idea to date him, but genuinely, I do think that him working here for free will only benefit us,” she says. Magnus leans back in his chair.

 

“As long as he doesn’t undermine us from within,” he protests. Catarina nods her head in agreement.

 

“Yes, that’s a possibility. But have you spoken to him, Magnus? There are baby birds with more guile,” she points out. Magnus can’t say he disagrees with her assessment, even if he knows that she is far more kind-hearted than he is.

 

“I promise, I will not make any overt moves on Hot Intern-”

 

“Alec,” Catarina prompts.

 

“Alec then,” Magnus agrees. Catarina nods, seemingly satisfied, and lets herself out. Magnus kicks his feet up onto the desk.

 

He wouldn’t make any moves on the intern, no, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t prompt the intern to make moves on him.

 

*

 

Magnus leaves his office later than planned. He had got caught up in his work and not even realised it was so late until the cleaner had started to hoover around his office.

 

He opens the door, his briefcase under his arm as he tries to get his car keys from his pocket. He’s surprised to see there is one other light left on. Like a moth to the proverbial flame, he finds himself walking over to it.

 

Hot Intern. Of course it is. His promise to Catarina still burning in his mind, he reminds himself he is not allowed to openly flirt. He must be subtle.

 

“You’re working for free. You should probably go home,” Magnus says. Alec’s head turns sharply and, if possible, he seems almost more uptight when he sees it’s Magnus. He scratches his head with the tip of his pen.

 

“I just… Ms Loss gave me these spreadsheets and… Honestly, I don’t understand them,” he leans back in his chair, looking like he’s failed. Magnus glances down at the sheets. He shuffles through them.

 

“That’s because there is a page missing,” he says after a moment. Alec looks up at him and blinks.

 

“What?” he says, and eloquence is clearly not one of his strong points. Magnus points to the bottom right corner.

 

“It goes 1, 2, 3, 5,” Magnus explains. “Page 4 is missing.”

 

Alec begins to search his desk for the missing paper and comes up empty handed. He tilts his head to the side.

 

“Do you think she forgot to give it to me?” he asks. Magnus shrugs. It’s really none of his concern. Alec stretches and gets up from his desk.

 

“I’ll have to ask her in the morning,” he says as he shrugs on his jacket. Magnus watches the way his shirt pulls tightly across his chest with appreciation.

 

“Any plans for this evening?” Magnus asks. He supposes normal coworkers do ask each other this question… don’t they? Alec looks at the clock on his desk.

 

“The evening’s over. It’s almost 10pm,” he says, buttoning the top button of his jacket and grabbing his wallet and keys from his desk drawer. Magnus guesses that’s true.

 

“Do you have plans Mr B-Magnus?” Alec catches himself just in time and Magnus smiles at him. He thinks about his response.

 

“I was going to go to a bar I know nearby. Their drinks are really to die for,” he says. Alec looks intrigued.

 

“On a worknight?” he asks. “I’d have thought you would go home to your wife-”

 

“No wife,” Magnus says, glad to clear up  _ that _ misconception. It might just be Magnus’ imagination, but he thinks that perhaps Alec looks a little happy at that admission.

 

“Is it… alright if I join you?” he asks. Magnus tries to stop his smile becoming a smirk, but it’s hard to do.

 

“Won’t your… wife mind?” he pauses before wife and he gets the reaction he’s looking for. Alec blushes to the tips of his ears.

 

“I don’t… There’s no wife… No… anyone,” Alec says, as though making it  _ doubly _ clear. Magnus considers that response. No  _ anyone _ meant that Catarina was mistaken about blond philanthropist. And that meant she might be wrong about some other things too.

 

“Well then, why don’t we get some well-earned drinks?” Magnus suggests. Alec nods and nearly trips of his own feet to get to the elevator. Magnus watches him go with interest.

 

It really didn’t take much to encourage Hot Intern at all.

 

*

 

It turns out that Hot Intern is most certainly a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. Magnus has a tolerance built up by years of abusing his liver, but Alec is acting like it’s his first time out drinking. He’s not a messy drunk, he’s not crying or starting fights, but he is falling asleep in his chair.

 

Magnus gently rests a hand on his shoulder.

 

“If you’re tired, you should go home,” he says, softly. It’s not his normal play, kindness over sass and sexiness, but he can see that Alec will be of no use to him tonight anyway.

 

Hot Intern seems to realise he’s not being the best drinking partner anyway at that point, and he stumbles out of the bar. Magnus slips the bartender twenty dollars and tells him to make sure that Alec gets into a licenced cab.

 

He doesn’t even pick up someone else that night. Instead he goes home.

 

Under the spray of the shower he thinks about the way that Alec’s desk lap had reflected on his cheek bones, of the way his hands had looked wrapped around that pen, of the way he had licked his lips after he downed his first Tequila Sunrise of the night.

 

Before he knows it, Magnus is stroking himself, his cock already hard between his legs. He takes his time, doing it the way he imagines poor, shy Alec would. He teases the tip, runs his fingertips along his length.

 

He imagines those long, pale fingers wrapping around his cock. In his office. Alec under his desk, hands stroking him while he has to listen to another boring client. Then Alec would lean forward, would part his lips. At first his tongue would be hesitant, oh so lightly touching the tip, tasting it. Then it would slide down along the underneath.

 

Alec would finally take him into his mouth, taking Magnus’ spare hand and burying it in his hair. Magnus would grip his hair, forcing his head to move, being careful not to make him gag, not to give them away with such an obvious noise.

 

And when he came, Magnus would pull on Alec’s hair, forcing his face back so he could shoot his cum not just in the intern’s mouth, but on his face, over his chin, making a mess of him that would be difficult to clean up but so worth it for the picture it made.

 

Magnus comes back from his fantasy at that moment, staring at his cum circling down the drain.

 

“Shit.”

 

*

 

The next day at the office, Magnus brings pastries for everyone. Catarina raises her eyebrows at him, but says nothing. She can’t. He hasn’t just brought them for Alec after all.

 

He goes about his day. He doesn’t go after Alec once except for in his mind, where he replays his fantasy from the night before with alarming regularity.

 

At 3pm, Alec shuffles into his office, looking embarrassed. Magnus would like to say that he had been interrupted, but the honest answer is that for the last twenty minutes he had been staring at a blank letterhead.

 

“I’m… sorry about last night. It wasn’t… It wasn’t a good impression,” Alec says. Magnus licks his lips. Alec doesn’t know the impression he’s left, clearly, or he would  _ not _ be apologising for it.

 

“You got drunk and then you got sleepy. It happens,” Magnus says, and he hopes that he sounds like he’s okay with it. From the way Alec flinches, he thinks that perhaps he sounded too cold.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alec says again. Magnus sighs and stands up from his chair.

 

“Honestly, I’m not judging you, Alec. So, you drank a little too much? You think it hasn’t happened to me?” he asks. Alec looks up at him through his eyelashes. It seems that the other perhaps  _ hasn’t _ considered that he’s human too. Interesting.

 

“Why don’t we do something with a little less… alcohol, next time?” Magnus suggests. He sees the way Alec’s eyes go wide. The intern looks at him, then his eyes skitter away. Magnus can’t tell if he’s afraid or excited.

 

He prays that Catarina is wrong and this  _ isn’t _ a lawsuit waiting to happen.

 

“That sounds… nice,” Alec says. Magnus thinks that flowers are nice. Going to see your grandma on Sundays, that’s nice. Dates with Magnus Bane are supposed to be exciting and sexy and leave you breathless. He feels like a fraud.

 

“Are you free this evening?” he prompts. He’s breaking the rules, he realises. He’s making a move and that’s definitely an overt one. But last night it had been Alec who had invited himself out to the bar, so this was only give and take, wasn’t it?

 

“Yes,” Alec replies instantly. Magnus can’t help but take a step forward. He wants to make skin contact, but he’s not sure how to do it without seeming creepy. He reaches out to put his hand on Alec’s arm, just a friendly gesture, when Catarina bursts into the office.

 

It’s Alec, not he, who jumps away like a naughty child with his hand in the cookie jar. Catarina is looking between them with sharp eyes.

 

“Alec, I was looking for you. I found the papers that were missing. They’re on your desk,” she says. Alec nods and flees from the room. Magnus sighs and decides to put a desk between himself and Catarina.

 

“He’s barely worked here twenty-four hours, Magnus!” she hisses, stalking forward. “Less than a week!”

 

Magnus hums under his breath in agreement.

 

“I guess my animal magnetism just has that effect on people,” he replied. Catarina throws her hands up in despair.

 

“I warned you. I can’t stop you from doing this to yourself but please… If you’re going to have relationship drama, keep it out of the office. And if it’s just a fuck and run, please, please, please let him know before hand,” she begs. She doesn’t wait for an answer, leaving the office and slamming the door behind her.

 

Magnus thinks about what she’s said.

 

Although fucking Alec is top of his list of priorities right now, he wouldn’t be adverse to seeing what the intern had to offer in terms of relationships. He turns back to his blank letter head.

 

Ah yes, work.

 

*

 

Magnus holds the door open for Alec as they enter the restaurant. Alec seems to not know what to do with himself. He is acting like this is his first ever date. Magnus takes the liberty of ordering for them both and Alec seems not to mind at all.

 

Conversation is… stilted at best, awkward at worst. One thing that Magnus hasn’t counted into his many Alec fantasies was how shy the intern is. He has forgotten that conversation is actually somewhat difficult to hold with someone who second guesses every other word.

 

He wonders if getting Alec drunk again would loosen his tongue.

 

Luckily, food does wonders for the tone of the evening. As they share their starters, Alec begins to open up. He’d attended Yale, along with his best friend and adopted brother. He’d not been particularly interested in the family business though. He didn’t want to start at the top, and felt it was better if he made his own way in life.

 

Magnus thinks it’s admirable. Perhaps stupid, to work so hard when your parents could give you everything, but still more admirable than just inheriting a fortune.

 

“Besides, eventually, I’m sure my parents will find out and then I’ll be written out of any wills,” Alec says as he takes a sip of water. Magnus tilts his head to the side.

 

“Whatever do you mean?” he asks. Alec raises an eyebrow.

 

“I’m… not straight,” he admits, putting his glass of water down. “My parents won’t accept that.”

 

A few things click together in Magnus’ head there. 

 

“Is this… your first time on a date with someone?” he asks, because he has to make sure. Alec flushes and he looks even more uncomfortable than he had in Magnus’ office that afternoon.

 

“I mean… Jace was at university with me, so I couldn’t really come out there and then… you know, I was back home for a while and… Before that, before college, I couldn’t come out. High school is really not the place to be openly gay-” Magnus lets him ramble, intrigued. His Hot Intern is actually far more complicated than he had given him any credit for.

 

“Are you a virgin?” he asks. Alec’s mouth slams shut and he’s staring at Magnus like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“I… Sort of. I’ve done… some stuff,” he says uncomfortably. Magnus strokes the bottom of his chin as he thinks. It’s been a long time since he’s done a virgin. An incredibly hot virgin at that. He’ll have to take things slow, actually get invested in it. As Catarina said, it could not be a fuck and run.

 

“I see. Thank you for telling me, Alec,” he says. Alec hasn’t looked away from his face.

 

“I-It’s okay?” he checks. Magnus nods.

 

“It’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be?” he asks. Alec shakes his head, like he doesn’t know what he’s thinking. Magnus smiles.

 

“Now, eat up. The next course is delicious.”

 

*

 

Over the next week, Magnus’ fantasies become far more wide-ranging. Armed with the knowledge that Alec isn’t just shy, but also is inexperienced, his brain supplies him with the most wonderful ideas for what the can do together.

 

He finds the idea of being a teacher, a mentor, appealing.

 

It doesn’t matter to Magnus that they haven’t kissed yet. Something tells him that waiting for everything will only make it better when it comes to Alec.

 

He finds himself going out into the main office more and more. He hangs around the break area, sipping coffee and getting the chance to have snippets of conversations with his staff, but mostly with Alec.

 

They talk about a lot of things. Their interests don’t really align, but Magnus is genuinely interested when Alec talks about his archery. He thinks Alec is intrigued by his art collecting too.

 

Soon, two weeks have passed. They’ve shared four dates together, if Magnus includes the disastrous drinks after work night. They have eaten exquisite Indonesian food, and Alec looks bright and happy.

 

Magnus doesn’t question his desires when he leans forward and captures the intern’s lips with his own. They’re in the middle of the street. He knows people will look. Yet he couldn’t help but want to finally know what those lips will feel like against his own.

 

When he pulls away, Alec’s lips are swollen red and his eyes are bright. He hears the other clear his throat.

 

“U-Um,” he says. Magnus silences him with another kiss.

 

Weeks pass like that. Stolen kisses wherever Magnus can get them, before returning home to his own shower to take care of the sexual tension that is slowly driving him insane. Weeks turn to months and finally, he can’t take it any longer.

 

He breaks down and asks Alec if he would like to spend the weekend at his place.

 

Alec’s face lights up, then it suddenly falls.

 

“I can’t. I’m moving this weekend,” he says, hanging his shoulders. Magnus frowns. He hadn’t realised that Alec intended to move.

 

“Where to? Perhaps I can help?” he offers, though what he means is, he will stand there and let someone else move all the heavy things while he manages. Alec smiles a little wistfully.

 

“Well, there’s only a week of the internship left so… I arranged to take all the things I won’t need next week back to the apartment I share with Jace,” Alec explains. It’s like a splash of cold water to Magnus.

 

Of course, he’s been an idiot. Internships last mere months. He’s never checked the length of Alec’s contract, but he guesses by next week it will have been roughly three months. Alec will leave.

 

“Ah, I see. And, where is Jace’s apartment?” he asks. Alec swallows and mumbles something. Magnus feels a muscle twitch in his jaw.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“LA,” Alec says, louder this time. Los Angeles. Literally as far from New York as it was possible to go without hitting the ocean. Magnus feels somewhat numb.

 

“Were you going to tell me?” he asks. Alec looks surprised.

 

“I thought you knew. I mean, you’re my boss,” he points out. Magnus tries to keep his exasperation from his face.

 

“Yes I am, but I didn’t hire you. I… did not realise you would be leaving so soon,” he admits. Alec looks grief stricken.

 

“Magnus, I didn’t know. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to deceive you. I thought you knew that this would just be… a short term thing,” he says. Magnus wonders what he expected, truly, from a man so far in the closet that Narnia was calling him it’s King.

 

“I guess I knew that,” Magnus says. “But forgive me, I began to hope for more.”

 

He leaves Alec alone after that. There’s not much more to say. He feels played. He feels stupid.

 

He feels lonely.

 

*

 

Magnus calls in sick on Alec’s last day in the office. He doesn’t want to be there, the black cloud over the proceedings. Catarina is exasperated with him, but he thinks that maybe she understands that for once, it wasn’t  _ he _ who messed things up.

 

He lays in bed, the TV playing in the background, trying desperately not to think about anything. The fantasies that had kept him warm over the last few months were now icy and cold in his gut. They no longer caused arousal, but made his chest ache in a way he knew meant he had stepped far over the line of ‘casual work relationship’.

 

His doorbell rings, but he ignores it. If it was a salesman, he wasn’t interested. If it was the post, he could collect it from a neighbor later.

 

The doorbell rings again. Longer this time. Insistent. Entitled.

 

Magnus finally drags himself out of bed on the third ring. If it’s Jehovah’s Witnesses, he’s going to slam the door in their faces.

 

He opens the door to see Alec stood there.

 

He’s dressed in casual clothes, not his business attire. A blue t-shirt and black jeans, boots. A gray hoodie over the top. He looks younger.

 

Magnus stares blankly at him. Couldn’t he take a hint? He tries to shut the door, but Alec shoves his foot in, preventing it from shutting.

 

“Magnus, we have to talk,” he says. Magnus wonders what they could possibly have to talk about? He relents though, stepping back and allowing Alec to come in. He knows he should apologise for his state of dress, he’s only wearing a silk bathrobe and his boxers, but he can’t find it in him to care what Alec things.

 

“Talk,” he orders, when Alec has shut the door behind him. Alec looks at him, startled, but then nods, his face looking suddenly resolute.

 

“Ask me to stay,” he says. His chin is raised. His eyes are burning with resolve, with courage. Magnus feels his heart stutter in his chest.

 

“Alec, I-”

 

“Ask me to stay. Ask me to stay and I will,” he says. There’s no trace of a stutter, no uncertainty. This is Alec expressing what he wants, probably for the first time in his life. Magnus wants nothing more in that moment than to be completely selfish.

 

“I can’t,” he says. He sees Alec’s expression falter.

 

“Why?” he questions and Magnus runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Because I can’t stand in your way. I can’t make you stay just for me. You have your own life path and-”

 

“Ask me to stay,” Alec repeats. Magnus stares at him. He had thought that talking about independence, about Alec following his duty, following his path in life, would be what the other wanted to hear. He thought that Alec was wanting closure.

 

“I’m not leaving until you do,” Alec says and he sounds so confident that Magnus feels his heart swelling with pride. “I know you want me to stay. So ask me to.”

 

Magnus licks his lips. He knows that the next word he utters may be the most important of his life.

 

“Stay,” he says.

 

Alec is suddenly there, kissing him hard enough that he stumbles back until his back hits the wall with a crash. Alec’s hands are pushing the silk robe off his shoulders, roaming over the bare skin there.

 

It is like he has lost the last of his restraint, the last thing holding him back. In all of Magnus’ fantasies, Alec has never been like this, so in control of what he wants, demanding and taking everything that Magnus has to give.

 

It is not disappointing.

 

Magnus gasps into Alec’s mouth when the other’s hand grazes his erection. He feels the fingertips exploring its length through the thin barrier, sliding over the glans, down the shaft. He throws his head back against the wall, his eyes pressed shut and Alec uses that opportunity to press wet kisses down his throat.

 

Alec eventually pulls away, shedding his hoodie and his t-shirt quickly. Shoes, socks and jeans soon meet the same fate until they are both stood there, in the all of his apartment in their boxers only.

 

“Bedroom,” Alec says.

 

“Right, bedroom,” Magnus repeats and he realises he’s lost control of this situation completely. When he gets to his room, he turns around, pulling Alec into his arms once more and tumbling them onto the bed.

 

He kisses every inch of skin he can reach, mouth, cheeks, jaw, the soft spot behind Alec’s ear. He licks and nibbles the length of his throat, down to the clavicle where he sucks a mark that he know will be purple in a few hours. Alec squirms beneath him, breathing hard, heavy, hot, but he doesn’t ask him to stop, doesn’t tell him to slow down.

 

Alec pushes his hips up insistently the lower Magnus’ kisses go, and Magnus finally mouths over his clothed erection. Alec lets out a whimper that sounds like a prayer and Magnus grins. He pulls on the waistband of the boxers, pulling them all the way down and taking Alec into his mouth completely.

 

Alec’s hands clutch at the bedsheets as Magnus sucks slowly up and down his length. He takes care to taste the pre-come that dribbles from the end. He makes sure to work his tongue slavishly against the tip, even as Alec loses control and starts to buck up into his mouth.

 

He’s rewarded with a mouthful of come soon enough. Alec may have found confidence, but experience would still be a while in coming. He makes sure that Alec’s eyes are on him as he swallows, causing the other man to groan and throw his head back against the bed.

 

He allows Alec a moment to catch his breath before he guides the other’s hand down to his own neglected length. At first, Alec seems too dazed to know what he’s doing, but he soon realises and begins to enthusiastically apply himself to the job at hand.

 

Magnus is pretty sure this is what heaven feels like. Alec’s hands are slightly rough, probably hints of that archery hobby he has, and it adds an interesting dimension to the proceedings. He also has a strong grip, which only makes it harder for Magnus to hold himself back.

 

Perhaps he should not have judged Alec’s stamina so harshly when his own was going to be far too short?

 

He comes all over Alec’s hands, his own stomach, the sheets between them. He hears Alec’s breath hitch as he does so and, once he’s finished shuddering his way through his orgasm he opens his eyes to see a look of wonder on Alec’s face.

 

“I… I did that,” he says. Magnus can’t help but laugh.

 

“Well, actually, there is a ghost here who sometimes helps me get off, so it  _ might _ have been him-” Magnus laughs when Alec gives him a half-hearted punch.

 

His laughter dies down after a moment and he reaches out to cup Alec’s jaw.

 

“You’re really staying with me?” he asks. Alec smiles.

 

“Yes Mr Bane. I think you still need me for some things,” he replies, and Magnus commits his smile right then and there in that moment, to his memory.


End file.
